Green and Silver
by ovoxogang
Summary: This is what would have happened if Hermione Granger were born a snotty, Pureblooded wizard.
1. Her Own Letter

**Green and Silver**

**A/N: Hey guys, if you normally read my stories you might be surprised I'm writing a Harry Potter fic. I always loved Harry Potter so I decided to publish this. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think about this.**

**Anyway, this is a fic about Hermione Granger if she were born a snotty, pureblood wizard. If this gets enough reviews, I'll add more oneshots taking place during her seven years at Hogwarts. This takes place during the original story, so you'll be seeing Harry and Ron too.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or its characters.)**

~*~*~X~*~*~

Her Own Letter

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Hermione Granger, Age 11**

"Mummy, can I please see the letter? What's it for?"

"Calm down, Hermione. We'll tell you in a second. Let me discuss this with your father first."

"Hurry! I want to see!"

Hermione was very excited about getting her very own letter in the mail. A good friend of Mummy's, Professor Snape, appeared in the fireplace this morning with Floo powder and her letter. _Floo powder makes you go places without having to use a broom or a thestral,_ Hermione recalled in her head.

Mummy and Father were "discussing" in the kitchen. Hermione darted to listen in behind the kitchen door.

"But what about Beauxbatons?" Mummy wondered aloud. "Maybe that would be a better choice for her. After all, they have an outstanding Charms department and Hermione is rather intelligent."

"Nonsense," Father replied. "Surely Hogwarts is the right choice. It is the best wizarding school in the world."

"Yes, I suppose you do have a point," Mummy said slowly. "Maybe she'll get into Slytherin like I did."

Hermione vaguely remembered Mummy telling her how she and Father met. Father's school, the Durmstrang Institute, was hosting something called a Triwizard Tournament. _Sounds like a fun game, _Hermione mused. Mummy's school, Hogwarts, came to visit and participate in the games. After the games ended they wrote to each other and Father had occasionally visited her.

In the hallway, Pinket the House-elf appeared next to Hermione.

"Naughty girl," she said mockingly.

"Shh, Pinket, shut it! Mummy and Father will hear!" Hermione whispered awfully loudly.

"Eavesdropping isn't good!" She pointed her finger at Hermione, making her grimace. She told Pinket to go away, although with nastier vocabulary, and with that Pinket went on to clean the bedrooms upstairs.

Hermione turned her attention back to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Of course she would make Slytherin," she heard Father saying. "She's very intelligent. And clever. It's the best house of the four."

"What about Durmstrang or Salem? Durmstrang doesn't accept Muggle-borns, and Salem…"

"Salem is a horrible school," Father said. "They don't push their students at all there. Durmstrang is great, though. Maybe she should go there."

"So Durmstrang or Hogwarts, then," Mother said. Last week a Durmstrang professor and two seventh-year students appeared by Portkey and tried to sell Durmstrang's education to Mummy and Father. Hermione loved the fire display the boy and girl put on. Dragons and thestrals flying around the living room, giving off a bright orange glow. It was truly magnificent.

However, Mother reconsidered. "But Durmstrang is so awfully far away." She hesitates. "Call Lucius and Narcissa. I want to know where they plan on sending little Draco."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Hermione heard Pinket Apparate into the kitchen.

"They're here, sir."

"Very well. Send them in."

The kitchen door opened and Mummy and Father came out, Father rolling down his left sleeve.

"Draco's coming over, Hermione. Remember him? You two can go play down by the river if you'd like," Mummy said as she bent down to Hermione.

"I love going to the river!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up.

The family descended the grand staircase at the end of the hall to greet the Malfoys standing at the door.

"Good afternoon, Lucius. Narcissa. And hello, little Draco," Mummy said, giving a small smile.

The adults exchange greetings, and Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Let's go to the river."

Draco shrugged. "Alright. Let's go."

Hermione opens one of the huge double doors to let them outside.

The afternoon sky is light blue and the sun is shining bright.

"Race you there!" Hermione said.

"You're on," Draco replied excitedly. "Last one there eats troll eggs!" Then he darts off, Hermione following close behind, her laughter ringing in the warm summer air.

During this moment, Hermione was glad Mummy charmed her hair into a braid this morning. Her normally poofy hair would have been very annoying with this wind.

The river finally came into view. Draco and Hermione both knew which boulder they had to touch t win; they've done it a hundred times. The biggest one next to the tree.

Hermione was next to Draco when they both touched the rock.

"I touched it first!" Hermione yelled.

"No, I did!"

"I guess neither of us gets to eat troll eggs, then," Hermione concluded.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said.

Things were silent for a moment. Both children were looking out into the river and the hills beyond until Hermione spoke up.

"Why are you here, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno, Mum said something about sending us to school in September," he said. "We are eleven, you know."

"My parents want to send me to Durmstrang or Hogwarts. I heard Mummy say Beauxbatons, too," Hermione said, trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"My parents like Durmstrang and Hogwarts as well, although Mum said Durmstrang is too far away." He paused for a second. "I bet we're going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts sounds brilliant," Hermione started. "There's these different Houses, and-"

"Oh, shut it," Draco said, annoyed. "I heard they teach _Muggle Studies_ there. At Durmstrang, we get to learn about the Dark Arts. _That_ sounds interesting."

"_Muggle Studies_?" Hermione made a grossed-out face. "Why would anyone want to learn about _Muggles_?"

"I also heard Mudbloods actually get to go to Hogwarts. Durmstrang would _never_ allow that!" He spits on the ground.

"What?" Hermione gasped in shock. "Muggles at Hogwarts? That's so…" Hermione couldn't even think of a word.

"Disgusting?" Draco suggested, sneering. "Hogwarts sounds pathetic, I don't want to go," he said.

Hermione looked around, as if afraid she would be overheard, and whispered, "I heard The Boy Who Lived is going to Hogwarts this September. He'll be in our year."

"Father told me that too," Draco says, his the tone of his voice changing. "Father wants me to befriend him and we'll both be in Slytherin together."

"Ooh, me too! I want to be in Slytherin as well!"

"Of course, the other three are horrible, there's Muggles in them as well," Draco said, as if it were an obvious fact.

"What are the other three Houses?" Hermione asked.

"Hufflepuff, full of pussies; Ravenclaw, the crazies; and Gryffindor, the House of those with troll dung for brains. It's pathetic," Draco spits.

"That sounds horrible," Hermione said. "I wouldn't want to have troll dung for brains."

All of a sudden, a _crack!_ sounded and the two children turned to see Pinket.

"Time to get back for supper, you two," she said, sounding bored.

Draco pulls back in disgust. Hermione once remembered him telling her he hated House-elves. Ugly little creatures. She herself didn't like them much either, but ever since she tried to be mean to Pinket and Pinket conjured poisonous snakes on her when her parents weren't around, Hermione vowed never to bother the elf again.

"Fine," she sighed. "Come on, Draco."

~*~*~X~*~*~

Dinnerware clanked against plates and bowls as everyone stuffed themselves.

"So, children, we have something we'd like to tell you," Mummy announced at dinner.

"Yes," Mr. Malfoy agreed. "Both of you will be attending Hogwarts in two weeks. We've arranged for you a trip to Diagon Alley. You'll stop at Knockturn as well."

"I want an owl," Hermione interrupted.

"I want the best wand in the world," Draco said.

"Hush, you two, you'll get everything you need, don't worry. Draco's parents here will take care of you."

"You're not coming, Mummy?" Hermione asked her mother across the table.

"No, dear, you can go with the Malfoys. I've given them some galleons for your things."

Draco elbowed Hermione lightly. "Wait 'till we get to pick out our own wands."

"I'm going to choose a great wand," said Hermione confidently.

"No, the wand chooses you," Father said. Hermione and Draco waved him off, not caring about the petty correction. For the rest of dinner, the two children were going on and on about what they might find in Diagon Alley.

~*~*~X~*~*~

So far they'd stopped at Eeyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie and the Apothecary, as well as Potage's Cauldron Shop and Wizeacre's Wizarding Equipment. For lunch, the four visited Florean Fortiscue's Ice-Cream Parlor where they bought ice cream and Narcissa conjured up some turkey legs and grapes.

At the owl emporium Hermione had found a strong tawny-colored owl named Leo. Draco, on the other hand, chose a dark grey owl that snapped at anyone who wasn't Draco. He named her Nadine. Both children walked out of the shop happy.

Well, somewhat happy.

"Oh, god, did you see that giant run me over?" Draco went on. Back inside the shop, a huge man with a huge beard had knocked half the cages over due to his immense size, picked a snow-white owl at the very back of the shop, and knocked everything over again when he walked back out. He kept yelling out apologies, but Draco was outraged. His owl's cage had broken in half and they had to buy a new one for the poor thing.

"Yes, I barely made it out with my life," Hermione agreed. That stupid giant almost crushed Leo.

Next they had to go to Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's.

"Let's get you both some brand new robes, shall we?" Narcissa Malfoy said, and both Draco and Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to get robes fitted, can't you just conjure up some that fit?" Draco complained.

"What do we even wear to Hogwarts anyway?" Hermione said. "Can't we just wear whatever we want?"

"Of course not, you have uniforms, Hermione," Narcissa replied. "And no, Draco, there are always errors if you don't know the right charms. I was thinking maybe Twilfit and Tatting's, but Malkin's is closer. We'll see if we can manage there."

"But Mum, I heard that shop's for Muggles," Draco said, disgusted.

"Wizards shop there. We'll be fine," she assured. "Why don't you two go inside and I'll look at some wands. Draco, your father has gone to buy books for you and Hermione."

"Alright," Draco said. "Let's go, Hermione."

The two walk inside and start looking around. Draco sees a boy with dark hair waiting for Madam Malkin. He looks the same age as Draco and Hermione.

"Hello," Draco said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking for wands," said Draco.

"For me too," added Hermione. "Then we're going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

"I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco nodded, as if planning his scheme inside his head.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" Hermione asked the boy, who seemed rather quiet.

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?" asked Draco.

"No."

"We do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco continued.

"No," said the boy again.

"Well," Hermione corrected, "No one _really_ knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, like my mother was."

"Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco asked the boy as if the boy knew what Draco was talking about.

"Mmm," answered the boy.

Hermione was getting a tad bit annoyed at the boy's one word answers. "I say, look at that man!" Hermione pointed to the window, distracted.

"That was the stupid one who broke Nadine's cage," Draco said, annoyed.

"That's Hagrid," the dark-haired boy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Draco said in recognition, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," The boy answered.

"Yes, exactly," said Hermione. "I heard he's a sort of a _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." This gets Draco to start laughing.

"I think he's brilliant," the boy said, his voice turning cold.

"_Do_ you?" Draco said in disbelief. He and Hermione had stopped laughing instantly.

"Why is he with you?" Hermione interrogated. "Where are you parents?"

"They're dead," the boy said sadly.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, although she didn't really care. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" Hermione asked, remembering what Draco said about Hogwarts letting in Mudbloods. "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways."

Draco interrupted. "Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine."

"I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families," Hermione added, thinking aloud.

"What's your surname, anyway?" Draco asked the mysterious. Now Hermione thought of it, they never got hold of the dark-haired boy's name.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin came from behind a rack of clothing holding robes for the dark-haired boy.

As the boy took his new robes, Draco said, "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

The dark-haired boy walked outside the shop. "He was a weird sort, don't you think?" Hermione asked quietly.

Hermione went behind the counter to get fitted; Draco found his sizes already tailored, so the two paid for their robes and left the shop.

"Found your sizes?" Mr. Malfoy asked, having waited for them. The children both said "yes" and Mr. Malfoy gave both children their own set of textbooks.

"Narcissa wants us to meet at Ollivander's," Mr. Malfoy continued. "You'll get wands now."

~*~*~X~*~*~

Ollivander's was a dusty old shop with dark wood flooring and walls. The podium on the left was cluttered with what looked a huge kind of book, along with piles of wand boxes and a few quills, as well as an ink jar. The walls were covered in shelves full of wand boxes.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Malfoy," an old man, probably Ollivander, greeted Draco's father. "And good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy and, Miss Granger, is it?" He looked at Draco and Hermione.

"Yes," she answered.

"Ah, good friends with the Malfoys, I see," he nodded. Then he walked to the back of the shop, going up and down aisles of shelves. He picked out five boxes, two for Hermione and three for Draco.

"These might work out for you," he placed the boxes on his podium. He opened the boxes and handed Hermione and Draco each a wand.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She waved her wand harshly, and the glass windows behind her shattered instantly. Ollivander took the wand from her carefully and handed her the second one.

Draco waved his. A green light emerged from the tip of his wand, and it got brighter and brighter, soon it was so bright it was as if they were standing outdoors in the middle of the day. The light slowly diminished until it was completely put out. Draco smirked and pocketed his wand. Mr. Malfoy gave Ollivander some coins for the wand, and Mrs. Malfoy congratulated her son.

"Ten inches, hawthorn wood and unicorn hair," Ollivander observed. "Reasonably pliant." Draco went to examining his new wand.

Hermione wove her second one. All of a sudden, Draco slipped and fell onto the floor, his shoes flying off his feet. He yelled out in surprise, and the two shoes went flying into shelves of wands, making several boxes fall off their shelves.

"Don't be trying that one again!" Draco exclaimed at Hermione, who just laughed. The way Draco looked was absolutely hilarious.

"Here," Ollivander said, handing her a third wand. She wove it and instantly several green sparks flew out the tip of the wand, encircling her. She squealed in delight; she said, "This one's mine!"

"Ten and three-quarter inches, vinewood, with a dragon heartstring core. This wand is reasonably supple." Ollivander recited.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Ollivander several coins, and with that, the four left the shop, Draco and Hermione pretending to cast curses at each other.

"Before we head back, how about Knockturn Alley? I need to stop at Borgin and Burkes," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Of course," Mrs. Malfoy replied. Together they turned left down the narrow side street leading away from Ollivander's. There was a sign on the stone wall that read "Knockturn Alley". Borgin and Burkes was located just down the first street.

The Malfoy couple entered the antique shop, with Draco and Hermione following close behind. Hermione had been in Borgin and Burkes before with her parents, but she still found it fascinating to look at all the things one could buy there. Huge skulls, jars of eyeballs, cursed objects such as necklaces and spellbooks, human bones, and so much more.

While Draco's parents were near the back of the shop talking to an employee, Draco turned to Hermione. "While my parents are here, let's sneak out to Malum's down the street. They sell these huge poisonous spiders that jump at anyone you don't like. They're brilliant!"

Hermione snuck a look toward the back, where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were completely occupied. The two ran out of the store and down the street until they stopped at a hanging black sign that read "Malum Periculo's Shop for Dark and Dangerous Objects" in gold letters. The pair grinned mischievously at each other and headed inside.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**A/N: So what did you guy think? Horrible ending, I know, but I'm most likely adding to it, either more oneshots or a continuous story. Please R&R, I want honest feedback; I'll try to return the favor as well. Thanks for reading and thanks for the support!**


	2. True Colors

**Green and Silver**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been suuuuper busy with homework, sports, blah blah. I've decided to continue this story, but in different scenes instead of an ongoing story. The last chapter was when they got their letters, and this chapter is about the Sorting and their first few days of classes. Enjoy, and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or its characters.)**

~*~*~X~*~*~

_**True Colors**_

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Hermione Granger, Age 11**

The countless number of smells and odors of all the different foods in the hall was overwhelming Hermione's nose.

She looked up at the enchanted ceiling; her eyes pored over all the stars, moons, planets, galaxies. She remembered her mother telling her about this ceiling, and how it took a great deal of magic to keep the ceiling that way. Hermione hoped she would be able to perform that kind of magic someday.

For the life of her she couldn't remember the old woman's name, the one holding what everyone called the "Sorting Hat." She was a professor at Hogwarts, and she introduced herself when that disgusting giant led them into the castle. She took them down the Great Hall, up to the front where a small beat-down stool sat in front of the professors' table.

Her robes were a dark satiny green. They reminded Hermione of Slytherin's colors.

Next to her, Draco was talking to the two boys they met on the boats they took across the lake to get to the castle. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Hermione found them very annoying; she didn't say anything, however, because they both seemed too stupid to comprehend anything anyway.

The professor in the green robes placed the Sorting Hat on the small stool. Hermione looked around to see everyone staring at it, so she stared at it too.

"What is that bloody thing?" Even though he was whispering, Hermione could hear his tone of disgust.

The hat twitched. Then it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

Hermione snickers. "It's got a horrible voice," she whispers to Draco.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands, though I have none_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst out into applause. Hermione didn't clap. She just wanted to get into Slytherin already. _Draco will be in Slytherin as well,_ she hoped.

"Now, when I call your name," said the professor in the green robes, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Hannah Abbott!"

A short, blond girl in pigtails steps up slowly. She glances around the room, and then gives a rather suspicious look toward the Sorting Hat. She walks to the stool and sits down. The professor places the hat on the girl's head.

After a short moment, the hat declared loudly in a voice that echoed around the hall, "_Hufflepuff!_"

One of the tables behind Hermione, the second one from the left with the yellow and black banners hanging over the table, burst out in applause and cheers. Everyone stood up as the Abbott girl strode over to their table, a disgustingly huge smile on her face.

"I don't get how anyone could stand to be in Hufflepuff," Draco spit. Crabbe and Goyle both nodded a little too enthusiastically in agreement.

And so the rest of the sorting went like that. Soon Crabbe was sorted into Slytherin, and Goyle too. _Great,_ Hermione thought. Now she'd have to be stuck with those two nitwits for the next six years. She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Two people after Goyle, the professor calls out, "Hermione Granger!"

With a smirk on her face, she nodded at Draco and stepped up to the stool. She turned to face the hall and sat down.

The Sorting Hat was put onto her head. "Ah," the hat said. Hermione was shocked at first, because she didn't hear the hat talk to anyone else. "You've got an unbelievable intelligent mind, girl," it said. "No doubt you're a clever one. Better be…Slytherin!"

The word "Slytherin" was when the hat started yelling, and the whole Slytherin table erupted into applause and cheers, louder than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and just as loud as Gryffindor. Speaking of, several of them booed from under the red and gold banners on the other side of the hall. No one paid them any attention.

Hermione strutted to her new House members and received countless hugs, high-fives, and slaps on the back. She sat down next to random people, second-years who introduced themselves as Adrian Pucey and Daphne Greengrass. "Slytherin's the best house," Adrian says loudly.

When the hall goes silent again, Hermione looks up to the front of the hall, waiting for Draco to be sorted. Finally his name was called. Of course he got into Slytherin.

When Draco came over to the table, Hermione waved her hands up, beckoning him to sit next to her. He either didn't see her or he ignored her though; instead he sat over with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione narrowed her eyes, but didn't think anything of it. She'd see him later in the Slytherin "Common Room" Daphne and Adrian were telling her about, anyway. She listened to them with much enthusiasm as they described what seemed like a sort of underwater dungeon cave thing that glowed with green light from the Black Lake. She couldn't wait to get inside. She heard Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's common rooms were just plain old towers, and Hufflepuff's was a basement near the kitchens. She laughed hard when Daphne told her that last part.

"Harry Potter."

Silence swallowed the room. Then whispers started to stir, with people saying things like, "_The_ Harry Potter?" or "The Boy Who Lived!" or "Did you see his scar?"

Hermione caught Draco's stare from down the table. He shook his head with a nasty glare. Hermione knew what he meant; the Potter boy was a prat. Hermione remembered when Draco talked to him when everyone was waiting for the green-robed professor to lead them into the Great Hall. Draco was saying Potter was allowed to be friends with him. Potter was with a Weasley, as well, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. How repulsive.

Draco got up from his seat and sat across from Hermione. He leaned across the table and whispered, "That was who the quiet boy was at Malkin's, wasn't it? Can't believe we didn't recognize him!"

Hermione struggled to remember the odd boy they met at Madame Malkin's who never told them his name. "Right!" she said in recognition. "He's not a great sort," she says.

"What'd you mean?" asked Daphne. "He'll probably be in Slytherin, that's where all the famous ones go."

"No, he didn't seem like he even knew what Slytherin was when we asked him," Hermione wondered aloud. "In fact, he didn't really talk at all, now that I think about it."

"Except for when he said he liked that oaf Hagrid," Draco said, pointing to the giant sitting at the High Table with the other faculty.

Daphne and Adrian turned around to look. "Ew," Daphne said. "Who let him be a teacher here?"

"Dumbledore, I imagine," Adrian spat. "Used to be a great wizard, but nowadays he's gone mad, people say."

"He looks like the mad sort," Hermione added.

"That's putting it nicely," Adrian said sourly.

Hermione looked up to the front to see the Potter boy still sitting under the hat. "God, it's been ages. What's taking him so long?"

"Dunno. Did the hat talk to you?" Daphne asked. "It talked to me last year. Maybe it's talking to him too."

"Yeah, it talked a little when I had it," Hermione remembered.

"Not me," Draco said haughtily. "It knew I was a Slytherin right away."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Sorting Hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Eruptions of cheers and applause came from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins all looked at each other in disgust and disbelief. A few Slytherins started booing. Draco, Hermione, Adrian and Daphne joined in.

~*~*~X~*~*~

The Common Room took Hermione's breath away. The dungeon doors opened up into a large lounge, with green and black carpets and black leather couches surrounding a warm fireplace with a serpent-engraved shield hanging above the mantelpiece. Across from the couches stood an elaborately decorated wooden desk with a matching chair that held some kind of chest, a greenish crystal ball, and an old Wizarding Chess set. Two large black wooden desks lined the walls between the two largest windows, and a large round table stood in front of them. There were tons of bookshelves lining the arched stone walls that held old books and magical artifacts as well as huge windows that let Hermione see deep into the Black Lake. The lake was what gave the room a greenish glow.

Draco dragged Hermione toward one of the windows and pointed to a mermaid swimming along.

"What an ugly creature," Hermione mused.

"I was going to say it looked like you," Draco snickered, and Hermione elbowed his side, laughing.

"More like you," she responded. Then she whispers in his ear, "Or maybe Crabbe or Goyle." That got the pair cracking up. A few people turned to look at them, wondering what they were laughing about.

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened and tons of papers came flying through, one going to every person in the room. One flew straight toward Hermione, and she reached out with her hand and caught it.

"We've just got our schedules for tomorrow," Adrian said to Daphne. The two of them, along with Daphne's twin sister, Astoria, compared their second-year classes.

Draco turned to Hermione. "What've you got tomorrow?"

Hermione looked down at her schedule. "I've got Charms first thing, and then Transfiguration. You?"

"Same." Draco compared his paper to Hermione's, and was relieved to see they had every class together except History of Magic on Tuesdays and Astronomy on Wednesdays at midnight.

"Charms is going to be terrible, we've got some stupid elf teaching us," Draco started. At that moment Crabbe and Goyle come over. Hermione had already been introduced to them on the train.

"An elf? I didn't even know they could be teachers," Crabbe said.

"My mum told me Herbology is disgusting," Goyle said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco said. "_Defense Against the Dark Arts?_" He repeated in utter disbelief, as if none of his friends had heard him.

Hermione pretended to snore. "Sure to be a waste of time, I reckon!"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Hermione pretended to snore again.

It started to get late, so Draco, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle bade goodnight and Hermione left them to go to the girls' dormitories down stone stairs that led deeper into the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione vaguely wondered how deep they were in the Black Lake.

When she opened the doors to the girls' dormitories, she tripped over a girl crawling on the floor. Hermione tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" The girl, dark-haired and olive-skinned, looked sharply at Hermione.

"Maybe you shouldn't be on the floor in front of the entrance to the dormitories!" Hermione snapped back. Several girls behind them sat up in bed to see what the commotion was. The dark-haired girl waved them away.

"Whatever," the girl said.

"Why were you on the floor, anyway?"

"I've lost my necklace," she sniffed. "I can't find it anywhere."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You do know there's a spell for that, right?"

"What is it?" The girl asked, ignoring Hermione's sarcasm.

Hermione pulled out her wand and recited the spell. "_Accio necklace!_"

From across the room, under another girl's four-poster bed, came a scuffling sound. Then a scratching sound, as if something were being dragged across the floor. Both girls turned around quickly, waiting for the necklace to show itself.

After a moment, the necklace appeared, looking as if an invisible force were pulling on it, and it came slowly toward Hermione. The chain of the necklace was stuck under a heavy book, which was what Hermione reckoned was holding it back. She motioned for the dark-haired girl to move the book, and so she did. Once she lifted the book the necklace zoomed toward Hermione's wand, and Hermione reached out to catch it with her free hand.

"Well," Hermione said, "I found your necklace."

Instead of thanking Hermione, the dark-haired girl turned on the girl whose bed the necklace was hidden under. "What _exactly_ were you doing with my necklace?!" She said sharply.

The girl, a skinny one with long, straight white-blond hair, shook her head and said, "I-I-It's not what it looks like! I swear! I didn't take-"

"Obviously you did, it was under _your_ bed!" the dark-haired girl pointed at her with a newly-manicured finger.

"No, Pansy, it wasn't me, I-"

Pansy, the girl with the dark hair, cut her off. "So you're telling me it just magically appeared under your bed?"

"I didn't take it. I don't know how it got there." The blond girl's voice was calm, not like how panicked it sounded earlier. She took a deep breath.

"You stole it," Pansy said. "If you ever go through my things again, I'll-"

"You'll what, Pansy? Challenge me to a duel? Surely you won't when you don't even know how to perform a simple summoning charm? You had to get your friend to do it for you-"

Pansy jumped on the girl's bed, tackling the blond. Both of them went at it, eventually falling onto the floor, kicking, scratching, screaming. Hermione and two of the blond girl's friends went in and pulled the two fighting girls apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"Stay away from my things!" Pansy roared.

Hermione dragged Pansy by her arms deeper into the dormitory, passing through three more rooms and stopped at the fourth one, where Hermione's bed was. Pansy's bed was across from hers.

"Here's your necklace," Hermione said, handing it over. Pansy grabbed it and stalked to her bed. Then she turned around, looking at Hermione. "What's your name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she says with an annoyed tone.

"You know that girl?"

"Her? That's Anna Chaston. I met her on the train, and she seemed alright, but then she went through my things and took my necklace. My mother got it made for me. It's real silver, you know. Got my family crest on it."

"Nice."

"I was wearing it on the train, and she asked me where I got it. Little bitch," she spat.

"I think you won the fight," Hermione says with a giggle.

Pansy snickered along. "I'm sure I did, too. Not a scratch on me!"

The two girls talked for a bit more, and soon they went to bed to get enough rest for what was sure to be an interesting day tomorrow.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**A/N: How was it? I'm also in need of more ideas for my next chapters, so feel free to give me some help! Thanks for reading, and you might as well review since you're already here, right? Thanks!**


End file.
